The Ocean and the Sky
by paramorgan
Summary: Sora/Kairi, Naminé/Roxas. -Just a short story on Kairi and Sora's love for each other. -oneshot


*This is my first fanfic! I hope you enjoy it, I had alot of fun writing it.

The Ocean and the Sky

I woke up to see the sun rising over the glistening sea. The colors in the sky dance with the cerulean water, producing a beautiful routine. They're in perfect harmony. My thoughts shift to Sora, and all the times we spent at the beach watching the sky, just the two of us. Something was always amiss; we were never close enough like the ocean and the sky seem to be. After all, his name means 'Sky' in Japanese. And mine means 'Ocean'. If the two outside can declare love for each other, why can't we?

I look in the mirror and see a girl with brick-red hair, lavender-blue eyes, and a slender body. Sora always jokes about how I'm tougher than I appear to be, saying that I have too much "spunk" for my little body. I smile to myself as I get dressed, making sure my skirt isn't too high or my blouse isn't too low. Besides Naminé, my best friend, and I, most of the girls at our school try to show as much as possible. I realize that Sora never seemed to care about them, and I get butterflies at the thought of possibly having a greater chance with him.

I glance at the mirror one more time before I head out the door to see Naminé in my driveway. "Hey Kairi! You ready?" she says in an angelic voice. People may say I'm pretty, but I know everyone thinks Naminé is beautiful. People are jealous of her sunny-blonde hair, pale blue eyes, and her ability to light up a room with her smile. What the majority of people don't know is her ability to capture beauty, tame it, and then plaster it on paper as her artwork. That's what I'm jealous of.

"Yep, let's go," I say, and then we start off for school.

"Been thinking about him?" I know she can see the lust on my face.

"…a little."

"I know he likes you. It's one of the perks of having Roxas as a boyfriend!" she says with a smile. Roxas and Sora are like Naminé and I, the best of friends. It isn't a surprise if Sora has said something to him.

"Then why doesn't he say anything?" I ask desperately.

"The same reason you don't. He's scared."

I don't say anything because I know it's true.

The school day is boring up until lunch. Naminé, Roxas, Sora, and I all sit together like we always do, Sora in front of Roxas, next to me. I'm in front of Naminé, who's next to Roxas. We all talk about random things, and whenever there's a pause in the conversation, Sora slightly turns to me as if to say something, but then decides against it. I wonder what he has to say. The thought of him declaring love for me is silly, though the butterflies come back and I can feel the heat in my cheeks.

It's time to go, so we all get up from our tables and start to leave. I stumble on something, and as I'm about to catch myself on the table Sora catches me. But not in a normal 'friendship catch' kind of way, it's more like a romantic Romeo and Juliet kind of way. My stomach hurts because of the insects in my body, and I can feel eyes on us.

"Whoa," I whisper.

"You okay, Kai?" His voice tickles my heart.

"Yeah, thanks Sora."

That said, he lets me go. I long for him to hold me that way again.

"Oh my gosh Kairi! What was that about?" Naminé practically shouts in the next class we have together. Luckily, Sora and Roxas aren't in this class now. But they are in each other's class currently, so they're probably talking about the same thing we are now.

"I don't know, I just tripped… and he caught me."

"It looked cute, though!"

"I think it did too," I laugh.

We take our seats and I take this opportunity to think. Maybe he does like me. Maybe that was just a friend catch, and he didn't know it was considered 'romantic'. Who knows? I see Naminé trying to get my attention. I turn to her and she gives me a note.

'_I have an awesome plan. Okay, so Roxas and I will stay back for art club today, and that will give you an excuse to walk with Sora alone! Then he can declare his love for you, and we'll all be happy!'_

I don't know if the last part will actually happen, but it seems like a good plan. I guess I'll do it.

When the school day is over, I'm anxious to see what will happen between me and Sora. Or if anything will actually happen. As I head out the school building, I see Naminé giving me a thumbs up. I beam a nervous smile at her. I spot Sora, and wait for him. He sees me and runs up to me.

I take a moment to absorb his spiky brown hair, deep blue eyes, and radiant skin. He's so stunning… How is it possible? The butterflies seem to be tackling my innards now.

"All set?"

"Yep. Let's go," I say with a restless ring to my voice.

As we walk to our houses, he seems to want to say something, but doesn't, like at lunch. Then he takes a deep breath and puts his hand on my shoulder, stopping me in my tracks.

"Kairi, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Of course, Sora."

"I can tell you anything?"

"Yep. Anything at all." I try to stay calm, but I don't think that's an option right now.

"Um, Kai, when I caught you in the cafeteria, I wanted to say something. But I was so nervous..." At this point my heart feels as if it will combust.

"What I'm trying to say is, even though we're only teenagers, I think... I think I might love you. Your so beautiful in every way possible an-" His voice cuts off as I embrace him I hear his unsteady breathing, feel his rushing heart.  
My dreams have come true.

"Sora," I whisper, "I love you."


End file.
